Mizuki Ketsubara OC The Daughter of Jashin
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: The life of Mizuki Ketsubara the daughter of Jashin


_AN: I fixed somethings up and would like to remind you that this is just a quick story on Mizuki history not meant to go into big detail as of yet_,_ If there is anything I should add or change tell me i'm not one to get angry at people who give me good constructive critism how else am I to get better if someone doest point out the flaws in which I can improve from. Oh and I tried to make her fit into the Naruto Universe the best I could so I hope you enjoy and comment please.  
><em>

She was found as a baby on the outside skirts of Khonoha with only a bloody blanket, on her shoulder was a birthmark the color of blood it looked like an intricate Jashin symbol. Anko was the one who took care of her the reason for this for this was the 3rd was tired of her complaing about boring assignments so he gave her one in which she would raise and care for the abandon child.

She grew up as a very quite child and mostly kept to her self and would from time to time run to the woods and play with her pet wolf that she had named Nora. Some kid's thought she was scary and would pick on her daily but she would just ignore them and do her own thing, she graduated fairly earlier then other kids her age, Her teachers were Anko and Ibiki.

When she was around the same age as Itachi she became an Anbu and was paired up with him for missions, They had been friends in the past but become more closer now then they did before. The proof of there friendship was the necklace they both wore, Itachi had the one everyone is familiar with and Mizuki's was a Crescent moon necklace.

When it was the night of the Uchiha clan massacre Mizuki went to bring Itachi something when she ran into him covered in his family's blood. Itachi had looked at her with soft eyes that became cold and told her she had 2 choices either Join and go with him or die, She chose neither and fought back, they ended up outside of Khonoha and Mizuki was gravely injured, Itachi had ran his Katana threw her and was bleeding massively, the chance of survival was very slim.

She had passed out under the moon with Nora howling.

The reports had came in that she was presumed dead and that's were we get that he had even killed his lover.

She had woken up days later in the Suna hospital, the person who saved her was unknown. She ended up staying there for 3 years training then one day up and left with no trace, She had went to many different villages and learned what she could from each one.

One day she ran into Itachi and Madara, Itachi had once again tried to get her to join them but she refused, Madara then said she would make a good experiment then and told Itachi to capture her and for the 2nd time they fought. Mizuki woke up a week later back somewhere in the woods she had noticed her eye throbing painfully and after looking at her own reflection in a pound near by saw that her right eye had a scar on it and that both eyes had been replaced with a sharigan and Byakugan, the draw back to it was because since she did not have the gene for the kenki genkai after using it she becoming very weak from lack of chakra, she figured it was to much of a disadvantage and rarely ever used it the only time when she would use her ocular jutsu was when she was going to kill her opponent even though the result made her weak and fade in and out of conciseness.

2 years later of endless wandering she ran into a boy with long blonde hair that called himself Deidara he had convinced her to join him in the Akatsuki and she agreed. When she got there Pain had all ready assigned a team, to her surprised Itachi was there and he was going to be her new partner.

They at first were distant and did not trust each other but slowly they began to fall back in love like they had once did.

By then Hidan had noticed the symbol on her shoulder and consulted some other older Jashinst that told him of a story about a High priestess that bore Jashin a daughter the only child he had ever had. The mum had gone deranged because all of her powers and immortal ability's had transferd over to her new born along with some of the fragments of the wolf demon that was sealed inside of the mother. One day she had ran away and left some say that the mother was killed and the baby was still alive.

Hidan prayed to lord Jashin for answers till one day he showed up and told him to bring Mizuki to him so he did. Mizuki walked in and saw Jashin as he explained everything.

Mizuki didn't believe him him till he dissaperd and Hidan was ordered to kill her she tried to run out the door but ended up running into Itachi, Hidan had ordered him to hold her down at that moment Mizuki heart pumped weirdly making it hurt, her body went numb and weak and she yelled at Hidan to kill her. He pierced her heart and she died instantly.

She woke up to find her self floating in darkness, she heard a voice being called and looked over to see a massive door way with the words Hell on a sign, in the archway she saw Jashin standing there smiling she looked over then back to the darkness' "So I died huh."

Jashin walked over to his daughter his wings out stretched and told her that everything was going to fine he was just going to awaken the side of her that was the devil his side of the hidden power in her.

He cut his palm and placed it on the birth mark she had, her eyes glowed red like blood and she let out a demonic howl she woke up floating in the air with a pair of wings they were black with red tips, her hair had grown longer and her wounds had healed.

After that Itachi and Mizuki got married.

After Itachi had died she decide to go back to Suna even though she was a wanted criminal nin. Garra her old friend accepted her and she fought with him in the ninja war.

She ran into a zombie Itachi when the war started to die down and huged him.

Itachi told her that he could not stay long and she started to cry, he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead and said that everything was going to be alright and that he would wait for Mizuki in the after life, He kissed her one last time and faded into dust.

DOB :July 14

Blood Type: AB-

Height; 5 feet 6 in

Weapon : 2 katans and multiple poisoned kunai

Chakra nature; Fire and Lightning

Summoning animal: Hell hound Nora

Made Jutsu: Blood Style and Acid rain

Ninja Name: Mizuki Ketsubara

Hell name: Sam after the Angel of Death Samael


End file.
